Field
One or more embodiments relate to apparatuses, and more particularly, to a display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Mobile electronic devices have come into widespread use. Recently, tablet PCs, in addition to small-sized electronic devices such as mobile phones, have been widely used as the mobile electronic devices.
In order to support various functions, the mobile electronic devices include a display apparatus for providing a user with visual information such as images or videos. Recently, as components for driving such display apparatuses have become miniaturized, the size of the display apparatuses in electronic devices has gradually increased. Moreover, a display structure that may be curved to have a predetermined angle from a flat state has been developed.
A conventional display apparatus realizes three colors. However, in this case, it is difficult to variously realize a color under various conditions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.